creativethoughtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bluey Artist
Bluey Artist is a famous legendary serial killer who is a animal mutant that uses her powers for killing humans who are dangerous to animals and its environment. She is a mutated fox who is a member of the Anti-Hunters, partner of Long Arm Strong and mother of Shiny Sharp. Personality Bluey Artist is a caring and protective member due to the fact Shiny Sharp is her daughter and she's protective of her. She is sly, uses her intelligence and wits to outmaneuver and kill her victims. Her loyalty to the environment, the animals and her own kind made her want to protect, despite in throwing her life away. She normally doesn't get along with Long Arm Strong due to the fact foxes and rabbits are natural enemies but they tend to hide it from each other. Bluey Artist uses clay, she can generate from her own body and use it as bombs and explosives. Appearance In her fox form, Bluey Artist is slender, has light blue eyes, average length blue hair, sky blue fur with light blue on underside, underneath tail and on her muzzle, and a black nose. In her human-hybrid form, she stands on her back legs and grows in human size, her height becomes the same as an average woman, not as tall as Long Arm Strong. People have a hard time determine her identity because she is never seen by anyone expect her victims. Weapons Explosive Clay:Bluey Artist doesn't carry it, she creates her own and use it as explosives to kill her targets. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Fox Physiology:Bluey Artist takes the form of a blue fox who uses to hide and fool people to escape when being chased. *'Predator Instinct':A standard ability for a fox. **'Master Stealth':Uses her instincts to hide from the police. Animal Mutant Powers Human Mimicry:Bluey Artist takes the shape of a human and traits of one, also able to revert back to her original form. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Bluey Artist was given intelligence and dexterity of a human. Enhanced Combat:Bluey Artist has demonstrated advanced fighting skills when she uses in self-defense. *'Weapon Mastery':Bluey Artist knows how to use different weapons to kill her prey. Enhanced Intellect:Bluey Artist has a high IQ, able to calculate her targets movements and strike at the very movement. *'Enhanced Memory':Bluey Artist can memorize every history and faces of her targets. *'Prey Instincts':Bluey Artist has instincts of a prey who uses it to avoid being detected or captured. *'Master Hunter':Bluey Artist hunting skills have increased to find her targets very well. *'Master Strategist':Bluey Artist's most fearsome ability is that she can determine her targets movements, and know the time and place to strike. Enhanced Strength:Bluey Artist has tremendous strength to the point she can overpower her victims that are bigger than her, such as strangling. *'Enhanced Jump':Bluey Artist can jump over high and far distances by converting her strength into her legs. *'Enhanced Punch and Kick':Also possess strength in both her upper and lower, she punch really hard and kick a person into a wall. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Bluey Artist is much faster and more agile, able to catch up to her prey. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Bluey Artist can dodge long and close range attacks, and able to catch objects going at high speed. *'Flash Step':Bluey Artist can go to location to locations in a burst of speed in a matter of seconds to get the upper hand on her prey. Invulnerability:Bluey Artist can't be harm by any physical attacks. *'Bullet Immunity':She is also immune to bullets without getting fazed by it. *'Enhanced Stamina':Bluey Artist can function more and able to continue keep going. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Bluey Artist can resist damage far more and still maintain active without succumbing to any injuries. **'Thermal Resistance':Bluey Artist can resist any extreme hot and cold temperatures, no matter if her victims are living in a harsh environment. **'Pain Suppression':Bluey Artist has a high resistance to her own pain, even though she doesn't engage in combat very much. Enhanced Senses:Bluey Artist can see, hear and smell far greater, and uses them to find her victims. *'Enhanced Tracking':She can uses her sense of hearing and smell to track her prey. *'Night Vision':She can see in dark places for better use to finding her victims in the dark. Enhanced Dexterity:Bluey Artist is well in skill in using her movements to wield objects with ease. Emotion Inducement:Bluey Artist can make others feel emotion due to her fearsome reputation and legacy. *'Fear Inducement':Bluey Artist can make others fear her due to her reputation, legacy and power. *'Rage & Envy Inducement':People will often times feel anger and jealousy towards her. People say the team's work, legacy and reputation inspires more criminals. One-Man Army:Bluey Artist can kill multiple targets without being overpowered even those who are larger than her. Fear Masking:Bluey Artist shows no fear, she can kill without mercy, no matter how fearsome is her target. Clay Manipulation & Generation:Bluey Artist's most notable power is that she can generate her own clay substance and manipulate into various forms. *'Animation':Bluey Artist can use her energy to turn her clay into living beings. *'Animal Creation':She can mold her clay into various creatures. *'Color Manipulation':She can also manipulate the color of her minions to blend in and fool her prey. *'Clay Bombs':Bluey Artist's common weapons she use her clay as bombs to kill her prey. **'Explosion Manipulation & Inducement':Bluey Artist can create and control the size and scale of the explosion within her clay bombs. The pressure of the tells how much energy she's using. ***'Bāhén':A command to make any of her clay explode. **'Blue Art 1':Bluey Artist's most basic and versatile form of explosive clay, that is created from a single palm. These are small animated dolls that often resemble animals. Depending upon which variation is created, they will retain the abilities of the creatures they where molded after. She can produce and release a significant number of them at high speeds. ***'Insects & Spiders':Common bombs. ***'Camouflage Animals':Common colored bombs for killing people stealthy. (ex.dogs, lynx, chickens, birds.) ***'Birds':Projectile bombs. ***'Large Birds':Transport, flight and aerial scouting. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters